Saiyuki in School
by Meira Kurosaki
Summary: My 6th Saiyuki fic!!^_^ (Still at d rentals-_-;;) This fic relates how we, d Role-play Saiyuki cast, do things in school... absolutely OOC. ^_^''
1. Monday: Flag ceremony

Disclaimer: I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki or Saiyuki Gaiden… I only own my poster, key chain, Best Collection soundtrack, Image Album vol.1 soundtrack, and the VCDs of the Saiyuki movie, episodes 1-2 and episodes 49-50………… ^_^;

Author's note: Yosh~ my sixth Saiyuki fic!! ^_^ Ok, I changed the 'borders' for now instead of the ^_^_^_^ borders… ^__^;; [Hakkai: Ah~ a new style desune…? ^-^      Me: Hai… ^_^] Please tell me if you like this border better or if you like the previous border… thanks… ^_^;; This fic is relating what we, as the 'role-play Saiyuki cast', do in school. By the way, we are all girls ok? Even if we role-play them… no, it's not like acting tomboyish or something, not like that. We get the traits of that character, or we call each other by our character… It's hard to explain actually… ^_^;; Oh yeah, the events in this fic are 'mixed up', like for example I mixed up the events that happened on Monday last week and the events of Monday last last week, something like that. ^__^;; Thanks for understanding!! ^_^ *bows down*

Maa, let's get on with the fic! ^_^ Please read and review! Arigato! ^_^ 

,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,…,,--**--,, 

Saiyuki in School

Chapter 1 – Monday: Flag ceremony

,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,…,,--**--,, 

~6:55 am

"All high school students, please come down now for the flag ceremony… I repeat, all high school students, please come down now for the flag ceremony…" an SC [Student Council] officer said over the 'P.A.' (Intercom, whatever… I don't know what to call it…)

"Eh~ Hakkai is late…" Goku said.

"Daijobu yo~ he'll be coming anytime now…" Gojyo replied.

Sanzo kept silent, and he waited. A few seconds later Hakkai arrived.

"Sumimasen… I was caught in traffic…" Hakkai said.

"Yosh~ let's go down now…" Gojyo said and the others followed, and suddenly Gojyo stopped on his tracks.

"What's the matter?" Goku asked.

"Doku isn't here yet… aaah… my bro!!" he exclaimed. (Our Gojyo calls our Doku 'bro', so I'll also put it here… ^^)

"We need to go now Gojyo… or we'll be late…" Sanzo said.

"Aaaaah… broooo~" Gojyo said as they were going down the stairs.

"Maa, maa, don't worry… he'll be arriving soon…" Hakkai sweatdropped.

"Ne Gojyo can you be my partner?" Goku asked.

"Yeah sure…" Gojyo replied.

"Then… Hakkai can you be my partner?" Sanzo asked.

"Hai."

The group soon arrived at the grounds. They went to the line of their section and they stayed at the back with the other members of the Saiyuki cast, maybe except for Lilin and Yaone, for they stayed in front.

"Ohayo Kougaiji~!" Goku greeted as he went behind Kougaiji.

"Good morning Goku!" Kougaiji greeted back.

"Good morning Kanzeon~" Gojyo greeted. Kanzeon was Kougaiji's partner so Gojyo was behind her.

"Hi Gojyo~!" Kanzeon hugged him playfully. It was okay, since there weren't so many students in the grounds yet. She hugged him playfully some more… and then she turned to Sanzo who was behind Goku.

"O-HA-YO~ Sanzo!!!" she released Gojyo and she went near Sanzo and she hugged him. "Mmm!! You're sooo cute!!!" she squealed. (Our Kanzeon loooves Sanzo – he's her favorite character… ^^') She turned around, still hugging Sanzo, but her hug is tighter.

"Ohayo Kanzeon… anou…" Hakkai sweatdropped.

"Yup?"

"Sanzo would be out of oxygen if you will hug him even tighter…" The others also sweatdropped.

"Oh~" She looked at Sanzo who was catching his breath, and she released him… "Gomen…"

"*sighs* This goddess is strong…" Sanzo said, still catching his breath.

"Oh, you mean this dancer?" Gojyo teased.

"I'm not a dancer!" Kanzeon squealed.

"Goddess~ dancer~ goddess~ dancer~"

"Maa, maa…" Hakkai sweatdropped [again]. "Anou, Ms. Tiara is here already." He whispered.

"Eh?" Everyone sweatdropped, then they went back to their line, with their partners.

"Mattaku ne…" Sanzo murmured.

"Hai hai" Hakkai sighed.

"Please get ready for the flag ceremony." An SC officer said in front.

All the students stood straight, and the flag ceremony started… then after that they prayed the morning offering then the rosary. They kept silent since Ms. Tiara was there, and if they will get noisy they might get scolded.

A few (actually, many) minutes later they were asked to go back to their classroom. At the classroom, they brought out their library cards and they sat down for a while. 

,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,…,,--**--,, 

Author's note: How was it? ^_^ Kind of funny for me… it's my… I mean our experience… even though it is mixed up. ^^;;; Please read and review! Thank you! ^_^

(Oh~ is this a new feature…? Hehe… ^^;;;) ~Preview: ^Chapter 2: Library^ The class goes to the library (That's why it's the chapter title…) and does the card catalog activity…~


	2. Library

Disclaimer: I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki or Saiyuki Gaiden. I own my own love for Hakkai, but I don't own Hakkai. ^_^;;

Author's note: The second chapter… ne… I think it's nice putting a preview… ^_^ Sugoi! ^_^ By the way, I think this will be a short chapter… maa, let's get on with the fic! (I noticed I always say that… gomen… -_-;;) Please read and review! Arigato!! ^_^

,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,

Saiyuki in School

Chapter 2 – Library

,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,

"Ok form your lines… by two's." Ms. Tiara said.

"Kanzeon, are you going to bring your fic notebook?" Hakkai asked.

"Oh yeah…" Kanzeon opened her bag and looked for the notebook.

"Class, faster…!" Ms. Tiara called.

"Kanzeon, I'll go ahead…" Hakkai was about to go out the door…

"I found it!" Kanzeon said. "Let's go!! Hey, where's Zenon?"

"I think he's outside already." Hakkai replied.

Then the two went out.

"Ah! Zenon!!" Kanzeon went beside him.

"Kanzeon! Oi, let's go!" Zenon said as the section's line started to move.

"Anou, Sanzo…" Hakkai catched up with him.

"What were you doing?" Sanzo asked.

"Etou… I was waiting for Kanzeon… maa, forget it…" he slightly smiled and he sweatdropped. "By the way, how's your fanfics?"

"It's ok… but I can't seem to continue some parts because I don't have an idea for it…" he replied, also sweatdropping.

They continued they way down the stairs and they saw Dokugakuji coming up.

"Hi bro!" Dokugakuji greeted Gojyo.

"Hiiiii!!" Gojyo playfully replied. "You're late… anyway… see you later at the library!"

"Aa!" Dokugakuji replied, and he continued his way up to the classroom.

About one or two minutes later, arrived at the library. They went to their respective tables by class number.

"Ok, take your seats." The librarian said. "Today we'll be searching for books using the card catalog… (blah blah……)"

"Hi Shien!" Hakkai greeted the person beside him.

"Hi!" he greeted back.

"And the groups will be by three… class numbers one to three, four to six……" the librarian continued.

"How will we do the card catalog?" Hakkai asked.

"Yosh~ we're groupmates… don't worry I'll do it… just pick some cards and I'll handle the rest…" Zenon cut in.

"Uh… ok…" Shien and Hakkai chorused.

Then they did the activity, though some did other things… Kanzeon, Hakkai and Sanzo were writing fics while the others talked (not so loudly) and read some books.

"Ok… the card catalog activity is finished…" the librarian said. "You may go now."

And they went back to their classroom, and they waited for the next subject.

,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,

Author's note: I told you it's going to be short… anyway… ^_^;; I'll be typing the next chapter… jaa ne! ^_^

~Preview: ^Chapter 3 – Speeches of Different Kinds^ The class were asked to deliver their speeches as they were called by the teacher one by one… some got lucky for they were not called, but there were others who were called…~


	3. Speeches of Different Kinds

Disclaimer: I do not own Gensomaden Saiyuki Gaiden… I only own my drawings and my stuffs, but still, I don't own Saiyuki. ^^;;

Author's note: Waiiii the third chapter!! ^__^ This chapter will be a bit long. ^^;;; Yatta~ our Christmas party is fast approaching…! ^_^ but before that it's the periodic exams… -_-;;; but I guess it's ok… ^^' I just need to review… but I'll be back here anyway… even if it's the rentals… other than that, I will also come back here if I made some chapters… I don't want to come empty-handed… hehe… ^__^;;; Maa, let's get on with the fic! [Sanzo: A patterned sentence… *points to the sentence 'Maa, let's get on with the fic!'* -_-;;       Me: Sumimasen… but I can't change it… maa daijobu… *smiles sheepishly*        Hakkai: Hai hai. ^-^] Please read and review!! Arigato!! ^_^

,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,

Saiyuki in School

Chapter 3 – Speeches of Different Kinds

,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,

"Hi Hakkai, do we have an assignment?" Kougaiji asked as he went near Hakkai. (Our Kougaiji is seated far from me… ^^')

"Uh, no… there's none --- except for one subject, all we need to do is to prepare for our speech in Filipino…" Hakkai replied. "In short, our assignment is in Filipino."

"Oh my gosh! Aah~ I don't wanna be called!! I don't want to speak in front!" Kougaiji exclaimed. ('Oh my gosh' is the common statement of our Kougaiji. ^^;;)

"We don't have a choice… I think we'll all be called today…" Hakkai slightly smiled. "But good luck anyway… but… I also don't want to speak in front… but I must, we all must!" he sighed. "Yare yare…"

"Classmates Mrs. Kaodei is here!!!" Dr. Nii, the usual 'look-out' of the room, exclaimed.

Everyone ran back to their seats and sat down, then they sighed. Right after that the door opened.

"Good morning class." Mrs. Kaodei said.

"Good morning Mrs. Kaodei~" the class greeted.

"Shall we start the class with a prayer?" Mrs. Kaodei suggested. A student came forward, it was Miyuko.

"A spontaneous prayer, ok?" Mrs. Kaodei cut in. Miyuko sweatdropped.

"*sign of the Cross* Lord Jesus, please guide us… as we study our lecture… please enlighten us… uh… Amen… *sign of the Cross*".

She went back to her chair, [slightly] smiling sheepishly.

"Once again, good morning class."

"Good morning Mrs. Kaodei~

"You may take your seats."

"Thank you Mrs. Kaodei~"

"We're going to finish the speeches today… now let me call… class number……"

The students were all silent. They were [kind of] trembling/shaking in their seats…

"Number 32, Kanzeon Bosatsu."

Kanzeon went forward shakily and she delivered her speech. Her speech was meaningful, though there are some parts when the students giggled.

"Can't you see me?" Kanzeon said a line from her speech. Some students giggled.

"Yeah yeah we see you… you're in front of us…!" Lanfa said.

"Can't you hear me?" Kanzeon said another line from her speech. The students all giggled.

"Yeah –– your voice is loud…" Zenon said.

Then after Kanzeon, the teacher opened her class record and checked Kanzeon's speech on the paper. In that speech activity you may bring your speech paper in front – no memorizing needed. Kanzeon got 87%. The students cheered.

"Ok then… the next one will be… number 40, Genjo Sanzo." Mrs. Kaodei announced.

"Go!!! Go Sanzo!" Kanzeon squealed.

"Gambatte!!!" Hakkai said.

"Yeess!" Dita cheered.

Then Sanzo delivered his speech. He didn't say the lines with feelings, for he was hurrying up because he doesn't want to speak in front. But at least he got a good grade. (82+… I forgot… -_-;;)

Many were called after that, then…

"Ok, we're almost out of time… the second to the last for today… we'll continue this tomorrow." Mrs. Kaodei looked at her class record. "Class number… 16, Cho Hakkai."

Hakkai went in front, holding his speech paper. He breathed deeply and he delivered his speech. He was also hurrying up, because he also didn't want to speak in front.

A while after, Hakkai finished his speck, and he was given a grade of 84+ (I forgot my own grade… -_-;;)

"Ok, the last… any volunteer?" Mrs. Kaodei said.

"Goku! Goku! Goku! Goku!" the students cheered.

"Ok, Goku." Mrs. Kaodei said.

"Yeeesss – go Goku!!!" Dita cheered.

"Goku!! Goku!!" the class cheered again.

"Class…" Mrs. Kaodei said, then the class became silent.

Goku delivered his speech, and he said the lines with feelings, though his speech was short.

When Goku said the last line, he bowed and he gave his paper to the teacher.

"Eh? That's it?" Dr. Nii said.

Goku smiled sheepishly. "I don't have an idea how I can make it longer, so I came up short."

Suddenly, the bell/chime rang three times.

"Ok class goodbye – we'll continue this tomorrow." Mrs. Kaodei said as she approached the door.

"Goodbye and thank you Mrs. Kaodei~"

"Yeesss I wasn't called!!" Kougaiji said as he approached Hakkai, who smiled.

"Anou, Doku, you weren't called also, right?" Hakkai turned to his seatmate. Ms. Tiara is the one who arranged their seating arrangement, so the students don't have a choice but to cope with the consequence, whoever is your seatmate……

"Yup." He replied.

"At least I don't have to worry about the speech anymore…" Hakkai said.

"Hey it's recess time!!" Sanzo said as he brought out a pack of Chips Ahoy.

"Hai hai." Hakkai replied.

,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,…,,--**--,,  

Author's note: Well, that's all for now for my update… ^_^;;; By the way, other than syaoran_cute@edsamail.com.ph, I also have another email address : li_syaoran_cute@yahoo.com . (I'm telling you this because it might suddenly become 'inactive', because that account is… um… being paid for… ^^;;) And~ since we still don't have a phone, I can't guarantee that I'm going to reply right away. (I think you already know I'm at the rentals…^_^') Maa, daijobu… jaa ne! ^_^ I'll be back! :^-^:

~Preview: ^Chapter 4 – Breaktime^ Recess time. ^_^;;~


End file.
